


Ripple Effect

by KholdMalik



Category: Echo (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Flynn lives, Other, TJ's route alternate ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KholdMalik/pseuds/KholdMalik
Summary: Only near the end, TJ finds strength to stand up for himself, causing a ripple effect that change not only his fate, but that of those close to him.





	1. Ripples (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I'd like to thank Howly for giving us one of the best furry VNs I have ever seen, Echo. I would like to thank my boyfriend, and two other fans of the game for helping me write this short fanfic - I hope it isn't a mess. This is my very first fanfiction (or any kind of story I write) ever! English is not my first language, so it is obviously flawed, so criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Now, without further ado...

 

**Chapter 1 – Ripples (Prologue)**

 

It had all happened very fast. Way too fast for the lynx to remember all the details clearly. He knew he had been coerced by Flynn to go with him to the lake – he did think about protesting, resisting it but, as usual, he had given in. He knew the gila was trying to get him to tell what had happened thirteen years ago, as usual. He remembered Chase had arrived and the otter had started fighting the gila. And now Chase was in the process of drowning him.

 

TJ shuddered. Fear had frozen him solid to the spot, his shoulders slumped, and he hugged his own knees. He could not shake the thoughts that came through his mind as he watched the lake's almost still waters, bathed by the light of the sunset.

 

“ _Yet another one is going to die because of you. Good job, Tobias.”_

 

The young male whimpered and closed his eyes shut. There was nothing he could do. Part of him felt useless, defeated. He tried to convince himself that Chase was doing something necessary. He was defending him, like thirteen years ago. He also recalled how he had so uselessly broke down once Carl was pushed. Yet another thing he could have prevented, but did nothing.

 

“ _Is that what you want to live with? Knowing that you witnessed yet another murder and did not do anything? Will it be the last time this happens? Flynn may be many things, but he's not a killer.”_

 

It felt like those intrusive thoughts were his, yet, something told him they were not his own. Was it his conscience? TJ couldn't know. Many weird things had been happening lately, since they arrived in Echo. He grind his teeth and looked at the lake.

 

“ _You can save him! Do something useful for once!”_ The thoughts came again, more aggressive this time.

 

TJ felt his heart pumping, that odd feeling of warmth coursing through his body, the feeling he had in the rare few circumstances he got angry in the past. His teeth clenched and he closed and opened his fist a few times, feeling the tips of his claws gently prick at the soft pads in the palm of his hands.

 

“ _Rescue those who are being taken away to death; hold back those who are stumbling to the slaughter. If you say, 'Behold, we did not know this,' does not he who weighs the heart perceive it? Does not he who keeps watch over your soul know it, and will he not repay man according to his work?”_

 

Those thoughts – his, and yet not his own – echoed through his mind, quoting the Bible to him. Despite his better judgement, he knew those strange thoughts were right.

 

He had to do something.

 

TJ quickly removed his shirt, before taking off running into the lake. Some of the small rocks and pieces of twigs and branches strewn by the shore hurt his paw pads, but he paid them no mind. The water was cold, and he took a deep breath before diving, as soon as he got closer to where he remembered Chase had pulled Flynn underwater.

 

“ _I hope I'm not too late, please God, let me not be too late!”_ he thought as he opened his eyes. As usual, the water striking the sensitive organs stung a little, but he could see them.

 

Shifting himself underwater, TJ gathered all the strength he could, before swimming towards Chase. The otter was too distracted with his current task to shift his attention to him in time. Chase was too late to avoid TJ's claws raking at him. Flynn's limp body slowly reached the bottom of the lake. Chase, by now, had recovered from the sudden interference and had a betrayed look in his face. He tried to grab TJ and push him away from Flynn, but the sudden way the otter approached startled the lynx, whom struggled with Chase, swiping with his claws almost at random. One of his swipes struck right at his friend's face, that move being done more as a reflex than any intentional malice from him. Still, it felt weird, unnatural to him, almost as if he was watching somebody else struggling with his friend while using his body.

 

Chase both let him go and lost his breath through what could be described as an attempt to scream while submerged, one hand flying to cover the right side of his face – right over the eye. The blood covered the water around the otter in a red mist that danced slowly before dissipating, mixing in with the rest of the lake's water.

 

TJ had no time for that and, after briefly checking to see where the gilas body lay, he surfaced and took a deep breath. He had to do this quickly, or else they would both perish in the cold waters of the lake.

 

Propelling himself as fast as he could, the lynx had managed to hook one of his arms under Flynn's right arm. He grunted and had to change his angle a few times, almost losing his grip twice, but quickly managed to get a good enough hold so he could pull the gila back to the surface.

 

He had decided to not swim straight up, but towards the shore as well. Time was running out and he could not tell if the reptile was still alive or dead.

 

His lungs felt as if they were on fire. Same as his throat and nostrils, as his body ached for air. He almost felt like he would lose consciousness, but had finally managed to place his feet at the muddy soil of the shallows. TJ stood up and took a deep breath, then leaned down and picked Flynn by hooking his arms under the gila's armpits, raising his own head over the water. The lynx could feel his heartbeat in his ears, throbbing just like the headache both stress and the sudden physical effort were giving him.

 

He had managed to drag the gila to dry land, almost exactly where they had been before, and had to work quickly. He tried to check the pulse for the gila's heartbeat, but could not feel any.

 

“ _Damn,”_ he thought, ignoring the fact it felt nothing like him to be thinking such words. He quickly proceeded to perform CPR on his friend, taking care to not brush his own lips on the gila's venomous fangs once he shifted to mouth-to-mouth.

 

It felt like forever, but he knew from his first-aid training that he should keep going until the victim was either awake or completely gone.

 

“ _God, please, don't let him die on me.”_ Tears stung the corners of his eyes. While he never was close to Flynn, TJ could not bear the thought of seeing someone else dying in front of him. Not if he could do anything about it.

 

He had spent most of his life counting on others either to not be mean-spirited towards him or to protect him. And he just witnessed what this could lead to.

 

If only he had realized that thirteen years ago.

 

Moving mechanically, he ignored when felt something shift within the gila's chest – likely cracked one or more of his ribs. Properly done CPR could do that. But he had hoped it wouldn't happen. It would be yet another thing to worry about... Assuming he could even save the lizard.

 

Eventually, just as TJ was starting to be sure everything he learned in the first-aid course during his college was failing him, Flynn gasped, coughed and gurgled, and TJ turned his head gently to the left. The gila almost pushed TJ off of him, before trying to sit up, only to hold his chest right where TJ suspected he had cracked one of his ribs. Instead, Flynn had opted to lie back down and half-lean on his side and spit the water off. He could see the gila threw up a little, but that was to be expected. Snot, water and some of his vomit streaked from his mouth and nostrils down the side his face, but neither of them cared.

 

As if ignoring the mess by his side once he was done, Flynn laid right back down, his adam's apple going up and down his throat, eyes glassy. But he was alive. TJ's ears twitched – he could hear Chase leaving the lake, down behind them. When he turned his attention to the otter, he could see Chase did not leave the shore, just staying there on his knees, hand over the right side of his face, trembling and sobbing. “ _Is he crying”_ , the lynx thought to himself.

 

Flynn coughed and spat, turning TJ's attention back to him. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, the lynx finally decided to ask the obvious question, actually to check for any sign of brain damage – Flynn had been without oxygen for a while.

 

“How do you feel?” He asked, thanking God for being able to save his colleague.

 

Flynn turned his head to the side to spit some more water, before turning back towards TJ, or at least, appeared to be facing at TJ's general direction. His expression was distant and confused, and the gila closed his eyes shut when trying to sit up, speaking between pants and short coughs. “Like shit. Hurtin' all over.”

 

TJ nodded. “Don't move. I think I've cracked one of your ribs while doing CPR. Stay here.”

 

“Teej,” Flynn spoke, “I'm cold.” The lynx nodded. Droplets of water streaked from the tufts of fur he had at the tip of his ears, some falling straight inside them and prompting the lynx to twitch them, sometimes shake his head. His entire fur – usually somewhat fluffy – was matted and clung close to his body, showing just how lean TJ really was.

 

He had known a few survival skills, but without a shovel and with Flynn's cold blood, he would not be able to heat him up by digging a hole in the ground and covering him with his dry shirt. He knew the gila had a tarp in the bed of his truck, but that would not do it. He needed an external source of warmth.

 

His hands were too wet and shaking too much to be making fire using some of the twigs and branches nearby. The water in his fur would make it much harder than it had to be. He looked at Flynn's truck, then back at its owner. “Do you have the keys? I'll take some gas and make a fire.”

 

Flynn nodded weakly, reaching his shaking hands into his pockets, throwing out his wallet, a lighter, a wet and ruined pack of cigarettes and, ultimately, his truck's keys. TJ grabbed the keys and quickly moved to action.

 

He had fumbled briefly with the keys, before managing to unlock the truck's door. After looking inside, he had finally found what he was looking for: Flynn's toolbox. He had hoped he would have some kind of hose inside, either for stealing gas or from one of the engine parts. Despite being a very well-learned person, TJ was never very good with cars – he did not even have a driver's license.

 

He had eventually found a small, hard rubber hose. It was dusty and covered in rust, but it would do. Looking for anything he could find to pick some of the gas, he noticed a crushed beer can by the passenger's seat. He took them and quickly moved to the gas lid.

 

The hose tasted horrible and dry against his lips, but he had managed to get some of the fuel after a few tries. Some splattered outside the can, but most managed to get in. TJ removed the hose and got up on his feet, making sure to pull the heavy, dirty tarp from Flynn's truck with him, making sure to have it tucked firmly under his arm before walking back to the gila.

 

Tossing the tarp aside, the lynx gathered a few branches and some of the more dried bits of shrubbery nearby into a neat pile, close to where Flynn laid down, and poured some of the gasoline over it, before leaning down and taking the gila's lighter. It was wet, but after a few tries, he could finally get the old zippo to work. The small fire he made was warm enough for both of them, and he turned his attention back to Flynn, his own heart calming down slightly, but he still could feel some of the adrenaline rush through his body. He knew he was likely in shock. But he could not let himself give in. Not now. Not when someone else needed his help.

 

“Listen, Flynn, you have to take off your wet clothes-”

 

“Yeah, I'm not gettin' naked in front of ya.” Flynn responded, some of his old self seeping back into his tired, somewhat raspy voice. TJ almost felt some relief at that. Almost.

 

“It's either that or hypothermia. You can keep your underwear, if that's what you want.”

 

The gila closed his eyes and gave a long sigh, before shifting and removing his shirt, the lynx turning away from him as he did it. After a little shuffling and some grunts of pain, he heard his name being called by the gila.

 

“Listen, if I can't sit, I'll need help with these.” his clawed hand pointed down, indicating his pants.

 

TJ blushed and almost felt like giving up, but knew what he had to do. Trying to keep his shaking hands steady, he helped undo the lizard's belt and with pulling his jeans off.

 

The lynx twisted some of the water off the gila's clothes, ignoring the slight reptilian musk that clung to them, before placing them on the ground, close to the fire – hopefully they would dry soon. He quickly moved to cover Flynn with the tarp. The gila made a face, but did not protest. Night had fallen quickly over Echo while TJ had been busy.

 

By now TJ could turn his attention back to his other friend. He could see Chase still on the shore, now sitting down, hand still clutching the right side of his face. TJ worried if he had poked his eye out. The otter looked battered and bloodied – he hadn't remembered beating him that much. Maybe some of it was Flynn's doing. But once his eyes got used to the dark again – easy feat, considering his species – he could see the swollen upper lip on the otter, with a long cut in the middle of it. _“I hope that's not getting infected”_ , he thought to himself with a pang of guilt.

 

Chase's shirt was almost fully tattered, showing more claw marks on his chest and stomach, the blood from the cuts mixing with his oily fur, tinting the lighter coat of fur in his belly in a somewhat pink shade. One of his sleeves had been completely torn off, a smaller, but a deeper gash from when TJ had tried to push him away in their struggle visible where at the point where it had been torn. The otter seemed to still be crying. Or, at least, sobbing. Had it been different circumstances, the lynx would rush to his aid. But he was not sure if he should allow both Chase and Flynn close to each other. He also had no bandages or anything to help him with his cuts.

 

Putting his dry shirt on and removing his own wet pants, twisting them as well, TJ laid back by the fire, his cell phone in hand. He removed the batteries and the casing, leaving it near enough to the warmth that he had hoped it would dry. He still needed to call an ambulance. He briefly glanced at Flynn.

 

The gila had his eyes half-open, but his expression was distant. The lynx, for once during this awful week, had some sympathy for him. He had realized how his old friend had died, and was almost killed the same way. Flynn lost his friends, his pride, and had almost lost his life, all during this horrible week.

 

Time passed by slowly, and TJ could not tell when Chase had dragged himself and sat by the bonfire. They briefly exchanged glances, but did not speak nor approach each other. The lynx had decided to sit back up and get closer to Flynn. He could not let his guard down, regardless of how much he was shaking, how much his wet fur clung uncomfortably to him or how much his head was hurting. Chase sat cross-legged, gazing at the bonfire, the flames lighting up his face in yellow-amber and showing just how bloodshot – almost entirely crimsom - and swollen his right eye was. TJ hoped it wouldn't be ruptured, but he couldn't tell for sure.

 

“ _Calm down, it should be fine. It's all fine... we're all gonna be fine...”_ TJ closed his eyes and sighed.

 

They could all hear the noises of gunfire, screaming and the occasional sounds of crashing and explosions at distance, coming right around them, through all of Echo, but all three of them were too tired, hurt, and miserable to acknowledge it, save for the twitches of TJ's ears whenever a gunshot or scream sounded particularly close. At some point – TJ could not tell when – Flynn had fallen asleep. His breathing was more steady. Chase had also laid down and closed his eyes, but the lynx had decided to keep awake, both to make sure they would not do anything to hurt each other further, and to call for help should anyone sane pass them by or his phone dried up and still worked. Whichever came first.

 

It felt like forever, but the lynx finally relaxed and felt some of his throbbing headache go away when the sun was just about to go up, and he could hear the wails of sirens approaching the town. His body hurt, his muscles were sore, and he felt extremely tired and worn out, but he got up to his feet and assembled his phone. It glitched a little when he turned on, but it could still make calls.

 

TJ closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry in relief. _“Thank you, God.”_

 

He could almost swear someone else's voice had said 'thank you' to him at the same time he had the last thought. But he dismissed it as his tired mind. Dialing 911, he was quick to request an ambulance, detailing what happened, their whereabouts and their injuries the best he could. Two fingers of his right hand were swollen and hurt, but TJ had no idea why.

 

It was only when the white and red ambulance arrived, followed by a county sheriff's cruiser, that TJ saw they were all going to be safe. Only then, with that promise of safety, he had finally allowed himself to break down and cry.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the CPR - It does not stand for "Clean, Pretty and Reliable". Some people do empty their stomach once they come back to and, many times, you get bruised, cracked or broken ribs.


	2. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the hysteria over and everyone in the gang alive, now comes the time TJ and Flynn have to cope with the new revelations and the awkward aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters at once? Wow, insomnia plus inexperience CAN be a little productive, haha.

**Chapter 2 – Rescued**

 

TJ looked down at his right hand. His pinky and ring fingers were in a cast – he had somehow dislocated them when fighting Chase, and had not even noticed. 'Adrenaline and shock', was what he could gather from what the doctors had told him. They still hurt, but the pain was bearable. What bothered him was the fact he could not close both fingers alongside the rest, which made them hurt whenever he wanted to close his fist or grab something.

 

Jenna sat by his side on the small, somewhat narrow corridor right outside the only few rooms that Payton Medical Center had available. She had brought him fresh clothes, so he could change in the bathroom.

 

Walking back from it, feeling slightly better with his dry clothes, TJ looked around the small medical center. It could barely qualify to be a hospital and he could safely classify it as more of a glorified clinic, as it was with most small towns' healthcare services. Most of the more gravely injured from Echo were taken to larger medical facilities across the county. Flynn and Chase, after he had told the police what happened, were placed in separate rooms. It was for the best.

 

He had heard Flynn was doing better, but had cracked one rib and was likely to get pneumonia. Despite knowing proper CPR could crack or even break ribs, TJ couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong. Meanwhile, Chase, besides having to get some stitches for his cuts, had only his right eye to worry about. While TJ's claws had not managed to burst it open, they had scraped the cornea, and the cut still could get infected, despite the antibiotics. Chase might end up losing that eye.

 

The lynx couldn't help but feel guilty about that as well, but was still glad nobody had to die. His thoughts drifted off to how he had acted at the lake.

 

It was almost as if he just watched his body moving on its own. His actions were not fully his. Even most of his thoughts felt as if they were someone else's. Jenna had told him it was due to the shock and adrenaline rush.

 

And, while that explanation made sense, there was still something off about the way he had decided to fight Chase. He would never have done that. He likely wouldn't have even moved from the shore. Deep down, he knew he'd let Flynn die, despite how he would feel guilty about it.

 

TJ knew he wouldn't be able to do anything like that again. He could hear Jenna still talking, but could not bring himself to pay any attention to her at the moment. Had he also gone mad, just like Chase, Flynn, and everybody in that God-forsaken town? Still, his madness had saved the life of his... friend? Flynn was never close to him, but he could not bring to consider the gila his enemy. And now he felt a little uncomfortable with both himself, Chase and Flynn. TJ felt like crying again, but somehow, could not bring himself to do it.

 

“...alright?” Jenna had finished what she was saying. The lynx' ears perked up and he turned to face the fennec.

 

“Sorry,” he took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his right hand, ignoring the light pain on it, “I wasn't listening.”

 

“It's okay,” she tried to give him an understanding smile, but it looked merely like she stretched the corners of her mouth a little – probably because the fennec was feeling about as awful as he was, “I was saying that I'm going to get something to eat and could bring something for you if you wanted.”

 

TJ nodded, still trying to piece together what had happened. “No... no, thanks.”

 

His friend nodded and walked off towards the reception desk. They had some vending machines there. Unlike at the lake, when time seemed to stand still, now it flew him by. Jenna had sat by his side sipping on some canned tea, tried to talk about this and that – likely trying to probe at his state of mind, eventually however, she settled into silence.

 

Eventually, one of the doctors, a rather heavy set avian of some kind, TJ would have guessed a sparrow or a brown pigeon, left Chase's room and briefly looked at them.

 

“You are the patient's friends, aren't you?” He spoke with a hint of an accent that reminded him of Leo. Both of them nodded.

 

“Your friend... Chase is asleep. But the other, Flynn, I believe, said he wants to talk to you.”

 

The bird stared right at TJ. The lynx's ears dropped a little, before standing back up.

 

“You don't have to go if you don't want to,” Jenna reminded him gently. TJ sighed.

 

“I know... but, to be honest, I didn't want for many things to happen. I saved his life, Jenna,” he looked at the vulpine, “I... I feel like that this is all my fault, to an extent.”

 

Jenna started to speak, but he continued, “if I could've just done something back then... or just...”

 

“Back at the lake?” Jenna asked, tilting her head in confusion. Her ears drooped.

 

“That, too,” TJ's heart was pounding, he swallowed once, twice. His sandy tongue licked his shiny, black lips, brushing gently against the softer fur and the thick whiskers.

 

He had made his mind, and silently prayed it would all work out. “Could you come with me?” he asked Jenna, “I'll just need you there.”

 

Jenna's ears perked up slightly. She nodded and quickly got on her feet. Flynn's room was just by their right side, a few steps from the chairs they had been sitting on.

 

Opening the door, both friends walked in, Jenna quickly going to the room's left corner and leaning on the wall, arms crossed, ears standing at attention, while TJ approached the gila lying on the hospital bed wearing a hospital gown, but covered with an electric blanket. Flynn breathed a little irregularly, likely from the damaged rib, once in a while taking a deeper breath.

 

The room itself could be described accurately as 'bare'. It was likely the best they could give to Flynn, considering the lizard's family. Still, besides the hospital bed near the center, with a small window behind it, the only other noticeable things were a small bedside table, and a door to the left - likely the bathroom. TJ's nose twitched - the entire place smelled of disinfectant and whatever else that gave hospitals their unique smell. Compared with the white and light mint colors, it made the entire place look unnerving and unnatural.

 

Flynn looked at both of his visitors briefly, then turned his attention squarely at TJ. The lynx wanted to leave the room, and felt his legs weaken briefly, his ears drooping and pointing almost behind his head. His stubby tail close to him and he could feel the fur on his back slowly standing up. They held that stare down for a few moments, before Flynn finally spoke, his voice low, tired and just above a whisper;

 

“Never thought I'd be sayin' that to ya, but, um... thanks. Doc's said while I haven't fractured my ribs, two are cracked,” he took a deep breath, letting the air out with a muffled groan, “told me to take some deep breaths to avoid pneumonia or something like that. But he also said, if weren't for you, I'd have died.”

 

The last part made TJ feel a little better. Not much.

 

“They've given me stuff for the pain and told me I'll be here a couple more days still, to 'make sure I'll be fine'. Heh, bet they just wanna make the bill high enough. They've also told me to take a break from physical activities for a couple of months.”

 

Jenna seemed to be thinking over what had been said and nodded, as if confirming something to herself. TJ's gaze had strayed down, near his feet, before looking back up at Flynn. The tension was palpable.

 

Finally, the lynx's ears got up again, almost moving forward. He walked and placed a hand on the bed frame. It was now or never.

 

“I... guess you know what happened at the lake now.”

 

The other two people in the room knew exactly what TJ was talking about. Flynn nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the thin hospital pillow. After a sigh, the gila opened his eyes again, now gazing straight at the ceiling.

 

“Yeah... I do.” He sighed, they fell into silence for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to TJ. “Deep down, I fucking knew it. I wanted to be wrong, Teej... I hoped it'd turn out he hadn't done that...”

 

TJ could tell the fennec by his left was curious about the answer, but then realization hit her. Jenna's expression quickly changed from curiosity, then shock, and straight into one of horror.

 

“Wait, you can't... Chase wouldn't...”

 

TJ sighed. He debated if he should tell everything many times before, but since as of the previous day, the cat was out of the bag and there was no going back. It would only keep the truth hidden for a few more days.

 

“I'll never know if he was...” he cut himself off, trying to think of the more appropriate term to put it, without being insulting to Chase, “mad. Like how he was last night. Like how all of us were.”

 

Flynn scoffed, but did not look at them, nor did he say anything. He could see his hands clenching hard, as well as how he clenched his jaw shut.

 

“But know this, Flynn. I know you were very close to Sydney. I do, and, maybe... maybe he wasn't himself that day. He wasn't just picking on me... he was going... he wanted...”

 

“Syd wasn't the monster you guys pictured him as.” Flynn cut his explanation, now glaring at the lynx. TJ swallowed and Jenna uncrossed her arms, almost taking a step forward.

 

“He was a bully, yeah, but not a fucking monster.” The gila finished.

 

“Flynn, we were kids,” Jenna interfered, “at that age-”

 

“At that age, you believed it when Chase told everyone that Syd had killed his own old man,” he took a quick breath in and out, and TJ couldn't tell if it was because Flynn was suppressing a sob or due his pain.

 

“F-Flynn,” TJ tried to continue, his voice trembling, “h-he was acting like Chase yesterday. He was acting like you did at times. He wasn't acting like himself.”

 

Flynn laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He sighed and let out a small sob, his hand going over his eyes. TJ never saw the gila showing that side of him before. His ears lowered and he approached the miserable man laying down on the hospital bed.

 

“Flynn... all I can say is I'm sorry. I... I wish I was stronger back then. I... I wish I could've done-”

 

“It wasn't your fault.” Flynn removed his hand and now looked back at TJ, his eyes bloodshot. “I just needed some closure... that's all I wanted...”

 

Silence took over the room once more. They could hear the clock on the wall ticking, the reception desk phone ringing, and the hasty footsteps of the doctors and nurses outside.

 

Flynn seemed to be deep in thought during all that time. He grimaced, as if something he did not like crossed his mind, before his features returned to being neutral. “TJ... thanks. And I'm sorry... for everythin'. Just... let me be for now.”

 

The lynx nodded and quickly left the room. Jenna muttered her own farewell and followed suit. Once outside, she promptly turned to the anxious lynx and embraced him. Her hug was a little clumsy, but genuinely warm and TJ relaxed.

 

“I have to say... I'm proud of you. You've finally faced your fears.”

 

TJ did not feel proud. If anything, he felt ashamed, thinking about the events of thirteen years ago, and those of the last few days.

 

“Thanks,” he answered, voice barely over a whisper.

 

TJ spent the rest of the afternoon going through the motions without giving it much thought. They had gone back to the motel at some point and were packing their things. Jenna and him agreed to take them back to college as soon as possible. While Jenna was seemingly uncomfortable with being around Chase, TJ was surprisingly accepting. He had been the otter's friend through a lot in the past, and did not feel like he should behave any differently – out of some weird sense of gratitude and guilt. Oddly enough, something deep down his mind screamed at him how wrong it was. But it was nearly silent now. He knew that Chase was not himself and was sure that, deep down, even Flynn and Jenna did.

 

That night, when Jenna was fast asleep, he stayed awake. Sleep did not come easy for him after all that happened. The lynx glanced briefly at Jenna, her fur all mussed fur from tossing and turning, and thought grimly that, if she felt uncomfortable around Chase thanks to how he had been behaving, almost killing Flynn, and knowing what he did to Sydney, she would be completely outraged if knew what Chase had done - tried to do - to him when they were alone. TJ shuddered.

 

He knew defending Chase and covering up for him would never be accepted by anyone else, regardless of how grateful he felt to the otter for protecting him. TJ knew that 'gratitude' was, deep down, part of an excuse for his lack of courage in facing his problems; he would rather bury that part of the past and act like nothing had happened, than to face any sort of scenario where he had to confront anything. TJ was malleable, eager to please and would always go with the flow. And knowing that bothered him. Because he wondered if, without those invasive thoughts at the lake, which that he had chalked up to being yet another one of the weird things happening in Echo, would he actually have really chosen to stop Chase by himself? Would he just sit, witnessing and helping hide another murder?

 

Would he find himself going along with Chase, possessed or influenced or not, even when he was pretty sure the otter once had tried to abuse him? Something told him that, yes, he would have gone along with all of it.

 

That made him feel his insecurities were completely justified.

 

He felt something on his muzzle and rubbed his hand on it, it coming moist. He had been crying and had not even noticed it. TJ usually found solace in his faith. He knew nobody carried a burden bigger than they could stand.

 

“ _But, God almighty, I wish things could finally get better for me. For us. For all of us...”_

 

And with these thoughts, the lynx closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, crying silently so Jenna would not listen to him. The last thing he wanted was to bother yet another friend on his account.

 


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward, but inevitable, conversation between the three main parties involved as they come to therms with everything that had happened, before they leave town.

**Chapter 3 – Recovery**

 

It had been almost an hour, according to what TJ could observe on his wrist watch. One hour they spent sitting on the bench by the lake, silent.

 

He knew the other two were likely trying to come to terms with what had happened in the last days. While Flynn had made it clear he forgave TJ – and the lynx himself would not hold his bullying against the gila - if anything, he felt it was not completely unjustified after the mess thirteen years ago. That still left the large elephant in the room of Chase.

 

He could hear the distant sound of the voices coming from their three remaining friends (if they still were friends after everything). Despite his good sense of hearing, TJ couldn't tell clearly what they were talking about, his mind still replaying the past days' events.

 

“I know it wasn't really you,” Flynn had finally broken the silence. Chase turned to look at the lizard. Flynn stared ahead, not once looking at their direction. “My aunt... she's told me a few things about Echo. I've heard some of 'em myself. I know that whatever it was, it just twisted what drive was already there,” his voice came out barely above a whisper. Flynn briefly looked towards Chase, before turning his gaze back to the still lake waters.

 

Both Chase and TJ knew very well what he was talking about. The otter opened his mouth as if to speak, and Flynn turned to his left, staring directly at both TJ and Chase. “I won't lie, I kinda wish I could forgive ya, Chase. I really do. But it's...” Flynn's eyes looked glassy, his features hard, as if he were trying to keep a hold of his emotions.

 

Chase nodded and sighed, hanging his head low. He appeared to be on the verge of tears himself, TJ could notice how miserable he looked. The soft breeze blew the humidity from the lake over them, as if the weather itself tried to break the silence that hanged over them.

 

TJ understood Flynn's difficulty to forgive and forget. He had trouble forgiving himself as well, and definitely would never forget what had happened to Echo. The lynx stole a glance at Chase, remembering how the entire group reacted in the past day.

 

The first to approach Chase had been Leo. The wolf and Chase had a long conversation, most of which TJ had no idea what it was about, only that it vaguely touched on their relationship. They both had decided they were too toxic for each other, at least the way they were at the moment. But he heard they made amends – as much as possible, at least. He then spoke to Flynn, and from what TJ had gathered, Leo apologized to him for failing to keep his promise to protect them. The wolf had done that for every one of them, even Flynn – though it had been done in a much more reserved manner, both men clearly weary of each other. Still, Carl had told him later that Flynn appreciated the sentiment, but did not want to be in Leo's presence for long. The gila had wanted to be left alone that day.

 

Then Jenna confronted him about everything that happened. The fennec was uncharacteristically tactful about it, treading lightly with her questions, just trying to understand everything that went down from his perspective. Eventually, when they were done, Chase asked her if she held any ill will against him. From what TJ had been told, Jenna stated that she would not judge, but decided to not voice her thoughts about it. That last part said all they needed to know about her feelings after discovering the truth. To Flynn, she just begrudgingly said she was sorry for being confrontational towards him at times, but it appeared the latest days' events had, against all odds, brought them closer together. TJ could see her texting Carl from time to time, wanting to know how the gila fared, and even approaching him in a more civil manner for the last day. They would depart on more positive terms with each other, that's for sure.

 

The last to approach Chase had been Carl, who had spent most of the past day's morning with Flynn, then retreated back to his room. The ram did not contact anyone but Jenna and Flynn, as far as he knew. On a positive note, he had not been smelling of pot nor appeared to be high for the past few days, even if he seemed much more subdued, as if fighting against his anxiety, but avoiding triggering it further. The ram had stuck with Flynn almost the entire time he had been in the hospital, having arrived barely a few hours after TJ had his conversation with him. They were always very close, so they had nothing to make amends over, however, TJ had been sure Flynn had spoken to him about Chase's... crime? Behavior? TJ could not label it in a way in which he could feel comfortable. He had noticed Carl approaching Chase when they had arrived to the lake one hour and half ago. He had been very quick to forgive him, despite a somewhat timid warning that he did not want to be used - or hurt - by him again. The lynx, despite his own current mood, could not help but smile a little. Maybe Carl could finally learn to be independent, to stand up for himself... just as he himself should, TJ thought grimly, as his smile quickly got replaced by a sigh.

 

The otter finally spoke. “I understand, Flynn. All I can say is I'm sorry... for Syd... for you... I don't know what else to say,” he scoffed, “hell, I don't know what to do! Not just about all of this, but from now on. I... I don't know...”

 

“I guess we're all feeling the same.” TJ finally spoke from between the two of them. His two friends gave him a look over. Flynn responded with silence and lowering his eyes, following it with a slight nod, while Chase just hung his head low and sighed.

 

The silence did not last long, soon broken by Flynn scoffing, then wiping one of his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Know," he said, "maybe Syd didn't want to just have the truth come out with this scavenger hunt... maybe he wanted us to leave the past where it was. Just bring us back together for once. I don't know...”

 

Now both TJ and Chase watched the gila intently. TJ's ears stood at attention – he had briefly entertained the same notion.

 

“I mean... Echo's been this fucked up for ages, and wheneaver someone wants to unveil all this shit, things get even more fucked up. All these fuckin' deaths through the years... maybe this was his way to just bring us some closure and keep the gang together at the same time.”

 

“If that's what he wanted,” Chase spoke, his voice low, barely above a whisper, “then it backfired spectacularly.”

 

Flynn let out a dry, mirthless chuckle. “Maybe... we'll see how we'll be dealin' with the fallout as time goes by.”

 

With that, the gila rose to his feet. They knew it meant their little heart-to-heart was over. Chase and TJ followed suit, and all three had begun walking towards where the others stood.

 

“You're gonna go back to Pueblo now, huh? Can you drive without depth perception?” Flynn idly asked, his tone devoid of any real emotion. Chase nodded.

 

“I'll likely fail this semester. Small price to pay for, well... what happened. And I checked the laws. I can.”

 

Flynn let out another mirthless chuckle as an answer. They had now reached Chase's car. The otter had begun saying the goodbyes to his friends, finishing with a rather long hug on Leo.

 

TJ startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, then calming down a little when saw Flynn looking down at him. “Send me your number when you get a new phone, will ya?” The gila had a sad, somewhat hopeful smile. TJ nodded. “Will do.”

 

By now Carl had pushed through them to briefly hug the lynx and wish him a good trip – the same thing he did to Jenna and Chase. Flynn, meanwhile, was giving his less warm goodbyes to Chase and Jenna, before finally turning back to TJ once Carl was done. “Well, Teej... thanks again for what ya did. I owe you one.”

 

TJ couldn't look him in the eye, but nodded. “No problem, Flynn... You owe me nothing.” Everyone watched them now, clearly tense, despite it being for a different reason than earlier that week when both were alone talking. TJ couldn't help but feel a hint of amusement at the irony.

 

“Well,” Flynn broke the awkward silence, “I'll see you guys around. I'll try to get online or text more often or somethin'. We'll keep in touch.”

 

Unsurprisingly, he turned around and walked off, going to lean against Leo's truck and lighting a cigarette. Typical Flynn... never wanting to show his emotional side, even though the fact he had been smoking again for the last few days betrayed how he felt internally to anyone who knew the lizard. Everyone knew what he meant by that – that he, maybe, wanted to make amends with TJ, maybe even repair their friendship, after all these years of tension between them.

 

The group quickly said their farewells again and Chase started the engine of his car, Jenna riding shotgun and TJ going to the backseat. He turned to wave and look back at the friends who would be staying, feeling a little sad Julian could not be present, even if he had managed to briefly say goodbye to him the previous day.

 

Also, part of him wanted to keep contact with the rest of the old gang. Despite everything, they had been great friends once, every one of them. Maybe not Flynn, but he still desired to see how he'd be holding up.

 

As they left, the lynx had turned around and crossed his arms over the backrest of his seat, and continued looking back, even after the small, dying town of Echo had been long left behind, lost in the dust like so many of its secrets, wondering what would it be like when they finally get back at Pueblo and try to resume their normal lives.

 

TJ knew all three occupants of the car felt just as uncertain about the future as he felt. Perhaps his friends left behind also did. He knew that what had happened here would haunt them for the rest of their lives, and if they could not learn how to live with it, it would ruin them.

 

His mind drifted back to what Flynn had said, about Sydney, about the things influencing people at Echo. Some sects of Christianity believed that was possible, however, TJ himself had always considered the possibility highly unsettling, especially with what he had seen at the lake thirteen years ago. His ears dropped at the consideration it was all real, since that meant chances were he wouldn't have stood up for Flynn if were by himself.

 

It brought another negative thought to TJ, the certainty that he wouldn't do very well in life should he be left alone. He sighed. It would be fine, if he knew he could have someone to help him. He knew he could even help in return. For a moment, that day where he saved Flynn's life, he almost thought that would be Chase's case, had him successfully murdered the gila. These were the thoughts he wished he had brought up at the lake. Things he should have said, but couldn't think of back then.

 

His mind drifted back to Jenna, and he sighed, feeling unhappy knowing that, most likely, she would stick around for him. While grateful, TJ did not see any good of his situation, of himself. He felt as if he was a broken thing, that needed his friends to constantly put their own priorities on hold to help him. Especially considering how she would drop some of her own priorities to attend to his own.

 

The realization he most likely wouldn't have saved Flynn should things be different, and that he needed to be coddled, going back and forth in a circle within his thoughts, made the lynx feel worse. While Chase was not himself back then, he knew deep down that it would be just another toxic relationship. Like how Chase and Leo had been in the past. It was as if any friendship or deeper connection between himself and someone else would be toxic and one-sided. It would have been worse than Chase and Leo's relationship, he believed - Chase would be his savior, and his captor. A constant reminder of his own flaws.

 

Still, the lynx tried to push these thoughts away and be hopeful for the future, assuring himself that God would help him through all of it. And maybe He would. When his thoughts drifted back to the moment the gila thanked him for saving his life, he let out a breath he had been holding for the past moments, feeling his shoulders relax. Despite all his flaws, he had managed to still somehow make a positive impact on someone's life. And he knew he liked helping others. Perhaps, things would turn out fine in the future if he, like the rest of them, could deal with everything that had happened recently.

 

He maybe would hang on to that hope. Being thanked by the man who had hated him for all these years - not really undeservedly so - and seeing him being genuinely nice to him for once made TJ feel warm inside. Maybe he should, upon getting home, he would try and set his priorities straight, try to move a little outside of his comfort zone. And really try to talk more often to his friends without them having to start talking first.

 

And, with that thought about his friends, another realization came to TJ. It was more of a cold comfort to him, but still better than nothing.

 

It was the near-certainty that, despite everything that went between them, was that he would meet his friends again.

 

Maybe, God willing, he would be fine in the distant future. He could only hope.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could they solve their issues, that had been simmering for years, in only a couple of days? This would be the best outcome, I think - which is not much.


	4. Resolution (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten months passed by since the latest mass-hysteria incident in Echo. Flynn leaves town, but tries to find some direction - and motivation - to move on with his life.

**Chapter 4 – Resolution (Epilogue)**

 

_'Well, it's hotter 'n blazes and all the long faces_

_There'll be no oasis for a dry local grazier...'_

 

Flynn had been done packing for the last hour and was spending most of the extra time afterwards giving one last look at what had been his house for the last few years, memories coming to him in a flood, uncontrollable, good (what few good memories there were) and bad. It had been ten months since that awful week. Ten months since that madness consumed Echo. Ten months since...

 

His radio played a song by Tom Waits. The gila chuckled at how appropriate it was, 'The Town With No Cheer'. Flynn idly rolled the cigarette he had been smoking between the his thumb and forefinger, then brought it to his lips and took one last drag, before tossing the butt away outside the front porch, right before closing the door behind himself and locking it for the last time.

 

The first to leave had been Daxton. Wise choice, too. Flynn felt a little guilty that he had not befriended his roommate more, since he knew the salamander was very well-meaning. Specially when Daxton noticed how he had stopped eating healthy and did not walk nearly as much as he used to. To be fair, Flynn felt like doing nothing, nothing at all.

 

Not even living, as ironic as it was.

 

It wasn't that he wanted to die, Flynn reasoned to himself as he entered his truck, right after he made sure the U-Haul trailer with his few belongings was secure. Flynn was content that he was alive. But, sometimes, he just wished to cease existing.

 

Not even the Smoke Room could give him some respite like it used to. It felt as if everything was dull and tasteless to him since that day at the lake.

 

The second to leave had been Carl. They spoke briefly and the ram decided to go back to Pueblo and finish his college education. The gila's lips betrayed a hint of a smile. He was always fond of Carl, so he was happy his friend had finally decided to leave this god-forsaken town and make something of his life.

 

Leo had decided to stay longer. From what he had gathered, the wolf still chatted with Chase online from time to time. Things had turned a little awkward amongst them, but that was to be expected. He could tell Leo still loved the otter, but was purposely trying to keep a healthy distance.

 

But Flynn? He had nothing tying him to that town anymore. Leo could live by himself – the gila still resented him for how he always opposed his desire for closure. He knew Leo wasn't really wrong, but he could not help but resent his overprotective behavior still.

 

He would not miss Leo, that's for sure. He also found surprisingly easy to say goodbye to his aunt when she left town before he did. He just had some things to do before he'd leave Echo for good. And then... then what? Move across the country with his aunt and meet his relatives? Flynn realized he could not think of anything else to do with his life – or that he felt like doing – aside of just leaving Echo.

 

 _'No, there's nothing sadder than a town with no cheer...'_ The radio continued as he drove past the lake.

 

Flynn's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, before he made a U-turn and stopped there. He jumped off his truck and approached the water, sitting down at the bench watching over the lake.

 

He spent a few moments in silence. Just a few seconds, staring at the calm lake waters, before finally speaking.

 

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for ya, Syd,” he begun, “and I'm sorry I couldn't help you. But I've decided to finally move on... I got the closure I wanted... and almost got to join ya for it.”

 

The gila let out a mirthless chuckle at that. “But, yeah... I just wanted you to know I'll never forget ya. Hopefully, I'll be able to make something out of myself still. There's no huge demands for barely adept clerks with no college education, hailin' from a shithole like Echo in the bigger cities, but I've gotta try.”

 

Flynn went silent for a few other moments. No answer beyound the gentle wind blowing dust in the air. It also helped make gentle, almost imperceptible waves and ripples on the lake water. Flynn felt slightly stupid to be speaking to 'no one', even though he knew someone might be listening.

 

“Well, that's it. Goodbye, Sydney. You've been a great friend. I wish we could've grown up together. I'll miss you,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wouldn't cry. “I've always missed you.”

 

Without another word, Flynn got to his feet and walked back to his truck, forcing himself to not look back. He quickly brought the engine back to life and drove off as fast as he could.

 

The song had ended and the cheery local DJ had begun talking about this or that, and Flynn quickly shut the radio off. He did not like cheerfulness – especially of the forced kind – when he felt miserable.

 

Echo was a small town, so he found himself quickly reaching the exit, watching the route that would lead to the nearby highway. He looked at the sides to make sure nobody would T-bone him, then the rearview mirrors, before finally driving off.

 

Flynn could have been imagining things. But he could swear that, briefly, when he looked at the mirror, he could see Syd standing there, as if silently saying goodbye. He swallowed and let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

 

He then looked down at the dashboard, noticing the high mileage in his battered old truck. Flynn felt a weird sensation, to finally be leaving Echo into the unknown. Especially after almost dying. It was as if he had been born again.

 

With a smile, he reached for a stray pen and a receipt for a drive-thru burger from the panel of his truck and wrote down the mileage number, before finally pressing the small button to bring it back to zero.

 

As he drove under the warm lights of the sunrise, Flynn wondered where would he go. If not going across the country, he could always try his luck moving to Pueblo. He chuckled bitterly at the idea – leaving Echo to just end up where most of the old gang had been together. Misery sure loved its company, it seemed. Though, he had to admit it to himself, he wondered if it really wouldn't be a good idea to get together with them.

 

Flynn entertained the pros and cons of moving to the same town his past friends (and former friends) lived in as he drove. While going away would mean he could bury his past for good, he knew better than thinking he – and everyone else for that matter – would just be able to forget what had happened in Echo. That and, from what he spoke with them on online over the last few months, they wouldn't mind having him around. Not even TJ objected.

 

TJ...

 

He knew he did not study in the same college that Carl and Chase attended, but it was still relatively near. Flynn had been antagonizing the lynx for so long, that it felt like life was teaching him a lesson by having that same passive, mellow lynx save his ass from drowning. Life had this habit of making people rethink their decisions.

 

Flynn supposed it would be only natural they had slowly grown closer after that incident. There were still some awkwardness between them when they chatted, but he could not quite tell what exactly caused that. With a shrug, he steered his truck straight onto the highway lane. Not many people were driving this hour in the morning, so he could let his mind wander a little bit more.

 

So, with that, he had also grown closer to Jenna. She tended to try and rationalize what had happened, but he knew she spoke like that as a means to convince herself. Jen could never cope with things beyond her control. At least, it was how he'd always felt about her.

 

There was a place where he had three friends who could help him get settled. It was definitely that thought that made him finally set his decision. He was going to Pueblo.

 

It would be a long drive, but, maybe, it would be worth it. And who knows, with time, they would be able to heal their wounds and go back to being in the same room without their past looming over them.

 

Flynn could only hope. Not something he did very often.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally, it's done! Not without help from other fans, my boyfriend, and an auto-correct program, hahaha.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. If so, who knows, I may actually give writing a try. I was never much of an artist or musician. Writing's the only artform I have never tried my hand on.


End file.
